


The Secret in Bathroom

by thornsyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsyyy/pseuds/thornsyyy
Summary: Giroud看到了Griezmann鲜为人知的一面。





	The Secret in Bathroom

Giroud后知后觉Griezmann呆在浴室的时间有些长。

闹腾过头的男孩在回程的大巴车上已经开始困得迷迷糊糊不停打瞌睡，这会儿大概已经在浴缸里睡着了。

Giroud敲了敲门，果然没有回应，他轻轻推开门，准备好迎接一个睡的四仰八叉的Griezmann。而眼前令人血脉偾张的画面将他定格在原地——男孩在自渎，手指拢着秀气的分身上下套弄。

Griezmann目光失焦向他的方向望去，很快又闭上了眼睛，仰起的脸上毫无被撞破私事的尴尬，只剩沉浸在欲望中的满足。他看起来快要高潮了，即使下唇被咬的通红也无法阻止呻吟断续飘出，或许他根本没想压制。射出的那一刻Griezmann向前顶起胯，脚趾因为快感紧紧蜷缩着，精液弄脏了下腹和手掌。他有些迷茫地睁开双眼打量着指尖上沾染的白浊，一种不符合他年龄的好奇神情缓缓浮现在眼中——男孩小心翼翼伸出舌尖舔了舔手指。

一股邪火将Giroud烧到口干舌燥，于是他伸手扯下Griezmann披在身上的浴巾，将对方揽在怀里啃咬他的嘴唇。男孩乖乖地任由Giroud撬开唇齿攻城略地，他主动去回应男人，探出的舌尖被年长者勾住吸吮品尝。

他们紧密地贴在一起，男孩踮起脚挂在他身上，Giroud故意挺胯去蹭年轻后辈光裸的下体，粗糙的布料在敏感的柱身上磨蹭。Griezmann刚高潮过的身体承受不了一点刺激，他顾不上接吻只想弓腰向后躲，然而箍在腰后的一双胳膊让他动弹不得，只能被逼着承受窜上脊椎的酸麻感。男孩赌气地将头撇向一边，Giroud注意到他泛红的眼眶和急促的喘息，急忙凑过去讨好一般舔弄啃咬他的耳廓。

Griezmann拍拍男人的肩膀示意对方将他放开，接着他跪了下去，扯开Giroud的裤头。男人硬了许久的欲望终于从束缚中解放出来，顶端划过男孩的脸颊留下一道清液。第一次尝试口活的男孩试探着张开嘴去含底端的囊袋，将它们弄到湿漉漉的之又顺着柱身上的青筋向上慢慢地舔，最后一口裹住男人饱胀的龟头，舌头在冠状沟扫过，舌尖灵活地戳弄马眼卷走从那里溢出的液体。

男孩没有在Giroud的敏感处多做停留，只是像吃棒棒糖一样来回舔舐，这些微小的刺激对硬到发疼的Giroud来说不过是隔靴搔痒。他想深深插进Griezmann湿热的口腔深处，又怕噎到毫无防备的对方，只能死死攥住洗手台一角努力克制向前顶的本能。

Griezmann在余光中瞥见Giroud泛白的指节，赛场上气势十足的前锋私下里对他一向体贴。他尝试着放松喉咙吞咽口中巨物，想要带给对方更强烈的快感，不安分的双手悄悄探入Giroud的T恤里，指尖轻柔地描绘男人的肌肉轮廓。

男孩略显青涩的撩拨已经足够让Giroud理智崩盘，他一把攥住Griezmann乱摸的手，将对方拉起来按在墙上，被欲望浸过的嗓音低沉且色情：“我会狠狠操你，把你操到不停尖叫，你会喜欢的，对吗？”

他不确定Griezmann是否能接受如此直白的下流话，但他还是抑制不住地讲出来了。他迫切地想要看到Griezmann为他失控，他的宝贝舒服到极点和承受不住求饶的表情一定很漂亮。

绯红色从Griezmann脸颊渐渐蔓延到颈部，他抿紧双唇看起来有些不知所措，左手绞扯着男人的衣服下摆。他不想承认因为Giroud的那句挑逗他的阴茎又开始滴水了，明明做出邀请的是自己，主动权竟不知何时又回到对方手上。

Giroud翻出几天前入住房间时发现的润滑剂，将透明粘稠的液体淋在手指和男孩的后穴上。他揉按着Griezmann的穴口，等对方稍稍放松后探入了一根手指。男人缓慢地探索过每一处，没有急着去寻找敏感点，只是感受着男孩紧致的肠道。

之后是第二根手指。两根手指撑成剪刀状在里面扩张，异物感令Griezmann皱起眉头。Giroud轻吻着对方的脖颈留下一串红痕，另一只手探过去揉搓Griezmann有些软下来的阴茎，片刻后男孩的喘息再次染上舒服的媚意。

三根手指在Griezmann的后穴里长驱直入，男人没花多少时间便找到了对方的敏感所在。他不断揉按抠挖那一点，湿滑的肠壁挤压他的手指发出暧昧水声，体液和润滑剂随着抽插的动作溢出来，顺着男人的手掌向下淌。

快感像电流一样狠狠鞭打过男孩的脊背，而后在脑海中迸发出白色火花，视线一片模糊，只有自己放浪的呻吟声听得真切。Griezmann夹紧双腿想要阻止在他腿间作乱不停的手，却被对方强硬掰开，手指操得更深。

“啊……慢…慢一点………呜…”他试着求饶，一句话被呻吟和急喘拆得七零八碎。

Giroud安抚似的在男孩腰间摩挲着，他抽出手指引导Griezmann背对他，被冷落太久的阴茎结结实实撞进对方的后穴。他发狠地向里顶撞，每一次都用力擦过那处敏感点，温热潮湿的内壁饥渴地吞咽着他的欲望。Giroud需要咬紧牙关才能避免脱口而出因为舒爽过头的咒骂，他不停送腰，劈开紧紧包裹着他的肠壁，满意地看着男孩浑身痉挛地承受又深又快的操弄。

Griezmann上半身倚在墙上，臀部为了迎合他的节奏高高抬起，腰背弯成一个漂亮的弧度。男孩有一对好屁股，翘挺紧实，一直被胯骨撞击的臀尖已经泛起红色。Giroud贪恋手中光滑柔软的触感，他揉捏几下，在对方白嫩的皮肤上又留下几道纵横交错的红痕。

龟头擦过腺体的快感简直要将Griezmann逼疯。男孩手脚发软，身体不住向下滑，Giroud一次次耐心地将男孩捞起，最后干脆拦腰把对方抱起来操。Griezmann乖顺地倚靠在他身上，一只手臂缠过去虚搭在他的颈后。

还不够。酥麻感在男孩的四肢百骸游走过几遍，但仍不够令他攀上高峰。Giroud拍开男孩探出去想触碰阴茎的手，紧接着手臂上留下好几道对方发泄似的抓痕。他逮住Griezmann行凶的那只爪子，与对方十指相扣，温存地轻挠着男孩的掌心。

他的宝贝又在哭了，鼻尖红红的，发出小声又可怜的哽咽。他低下头亲吻Griezmann被汗沾湿的短发，手指轻轻抹去对方脸上的眼泪，下身的动作却依旧粗鲁，整根抽出又极深地干进去。

高潮来的又凶又狠。Griezmann弓起身子，阴茎在没有任何抚慰的情况下一跳一跳的射出稀白色液体。男孩皱着眉头喘息得厉害，浑身颤抖着歪在Giroud怀中。Giroud的欲望被剧烈收缩的甬道蓦地绞紧，他爽得头皮发麻，但还是强忍着拔出阴茎等待对方从快感中缓过来。

从不应期恢复过来的Griezmann发现男人还硬着，他感到有些愧疚，于是缓缓地用臀缝去蹭对方的柱身，

“你可以插进来…”

Giroud按住Griezmann不安分的腰，摇了摇头。他们以后还有很多可以亲密的机会，而今天的比赛和庆功派对已经让他们消耗了太多体力，Griezmann的邀请不过是在强撑。

男孩主动去抚慰他的欲望，仔细周到地照顾到每一处，在Griezmann又一次擦过冠状沟后，Giroud闷哼一声释放在对方手里。

一直没来的及脱掉的衣服已经沾满各种液体皱成一团，Giroud利落的拽下身上的布料丢在一旁，拿过一条浴巾去擦拭两人身上的狼籍。

他刚刚没能控制好力道，在Griezmann的大腿和腰间落下几个零散的青紫色指印，脖颈处也留了不少吻痕。看来接下去的一周他和Griezmann只能与高领衫和长袖外套为伍了，Giroud看到自己胳膊上的抓痕有些无奈地想。

“我好累，”Griezmann的嗓子还有些发哑，声音软软的像撒娇。他埋在男人的胸膛里用金发去蹭对方的锁骨，他爱死了与Giroud的肌肤触碰，对方温热的鼻息和略高的体温总能带给他一阵发痒的颤栗。

Giroud一把横抱起他走向卧室。男孩体重不轻，他尽量放慢步伐还依旧有些不稳。怀中的人双手勾着他的脖子，头靠在他的肩上发出戏谑的轻笑，下一秒就被丢在了床上。

Griezmann翻过身子去看站在床边微微喘息的男人，嘴角勾起，细碎的光在眼里流转，表情是全然的慵懒和餍足。有哪个瞬间Giroud觉得他们像是一对相处了很久的默契伴侣，不再去无谓地纠结那句由三个词组成的轻飘飘承诺，视线相交过后自然心领神会。

他还有好多会令男孩脸红心跳的温柔情话没有说，不过那些法式的浪漫惊喜可以等到以后，因为他听到了爱人心中小声的呼唤，蓝到不可思议双眸中带着蘸过蜜糖似的甜甜期待，

“还不快来吻我！“

于是他俯下身去。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的小天使!!!  
> 本来是想写一个“已经互相看穿心意的两个人甚至不需要告白就已经可以全垒打”的故事，然而文力不够没有表达好，篇幅十分短小，肉写的像纪录片，还把场上这么霸气的格子写成了软妹，对不起大家qaq


End file.
